


Come Play With Me

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, missing alec, what is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: What is happening, is this real? Alec tries to wake up...





	Come Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to, Michellemisfit for the amazing beta work! Went above and beyond with the red pen!

Come Play With Me

 

 

_“Come play with me, play with me, play.”_

Alec couldn’t tell where the voice came from, couldn’t even answer it. In fact, Alec couldn’t move at all. The next thing that penetrated the fog in his mind was a cold swipe across his skin and something damp left on his cheek. He wasn’t able to see a person, not able to see at all. Alec just lay, somewhere, mind floating. He could make out harsh words, but he didn’t fully comprehended.

 

 “ _Mary, get away_.” The harsh voice ordered. “ _Left the door open again_.”

 

Alec vaguely sensed a body standing over him, looking down at him. “ _Wipe his damn face off, that’s disgusting_.”

 

Alec drifted away.

 

He thinks he might be frowning. Bright light hurts his eyes, images floating about him like clouds racing across the sky in a fast moving storm. Alec feels movement, but his head is useless on his neck. Hands press against his skull, pulling his head back against something. He feels the air moving over his body, more movement forward, and then it stops. Alec thinks he moans, the noise slamming into his head. He presses back against something firm, and closes his eyes. The noise grows. He grits his teeth, and then clenches his fists. Hands all over him, they’re everywhere, pinching, slapping, pulling on his clothes and hair. Alec thinks he screams.

 

He drifts back, and the hands are still there. Alec fights his arms and legs now obeying his commands, but his strength is gone. More hands now, lifting him, carrying him somewhere. There was a sharp pain, - then nothing again for a while. It was his teeth that next woke Alec, they were chattering. Just like before he couldn’t move again. From the neck down, Alec felt nothing but the cold. He knew he had arms, legs, and a torso, but it was as if they had been frozen. He wasn’t able to drift away, not from this.

 

The voice was back. “ _You calmed down now_?” It asked and Alec nodded.  He just wanted to get away from the cold!

 

He was so wet and so very cold. Alec flinched from the hard uncaring hands that once again lifted him, but it was away from the cold so Alec didn’t fight. There was a roughness against his skin, tiny pinpricks of feeling being brought back too fast, the pain making him squirm to get away. “ _Stop fighting, or back into the bath you go_.” The voice ordered and Alec became still. The rough cloth continues rubbing his skin, in places he never let others go. His arms and legs were stuffed into more cloth, but at least it was warm. He was moved again, and once more, he felt the air about him stir.

 

The cold had helped clear his mind. Alec wasn’t drifting in a haze anymore, though he couldn’t seem to focus on anything for long. His eyes would slide away and he would forget what he had been thinking. The next thing he registered was a white room, the only furniture,- a single cot. He felt his arms being taken and his gaze floated up to see two men, both white like the room. They lifted Alec to his feet and guided him to the bed. They sat him on the cot. The men moved towards the door, and Alec fought to get words out.

 

“Wher- let- out.” He stuttered, voice broken, hoarse with ill use. The men laughed at him.

 

One of the men moved back towards Alec and he shrank away from him, his subconscious urging caution even when his mind couldn’t remember why. The man ran a rough hand across Alec’s face and hair. “It’s a damn shame you are batshit crazy, pretty boy. Oh, the fun we could have.”

 

Both men now laughed as Alec recoiled further. They left him alone, the door clanging shut, locks clicking into place.

 

Alec wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he saw the same face look in on him four times. The next time the door was opened, it was by a stern-faced woman.  Another man in white, carrying a chair, followed her. The woman sat, brushing aside her long white coat and the man moved to a corner of the room, watching Alec with glaring eyes. The woman observed Alec for several seconds without speaking and he glanced down at the folder in her hand. The name, John Doe, glaring at him in black type. The woman followed his gaze. “What’s your name, young man?” she asked, taking a pen from her coat and opening the file.

 

Alec opened his mouth to speak but the only sound that emerged was a hoarse grunt. The woman turned to the man and nodded and he left briefly, only to return and hand Alec a plastic cup of water. He didn’t think of anything except how dry and sore his throat was,- Alec drank the whole cup.

 

 “Lightwood, Alec.” he finally got out.

 

The woman wrote in the file. “Do you know where you are Mr. Lightwood?”

 

“No,” Alec gritted out, anger beginning to penetrate the fog that had surrounded him.

 

The woman closed the file. “You are in Bedlam Psychiatric Hospital. The police found you wandering the streets, and brought you here.”

 

Alec frowned. “I don’t understand.  Found me wandering? How long have I been here?” he demanded.

 

“Calm down, Mr. Lightwood. You have been here on a 72 hour psych hold.”

 

He clenched his fists and the man in the corner straightened up. “Hold?  Why are you holding me?” Alec could feel himself panicking. Who were these people and what had happened to him?

 

The doctor, Alec assumed that was what she was, waved away the large man who had started to approach Alec. “Mr. Lighwood I am going to ask once more that you calm down. We don’t want to have to sedate you again.” She paused and looked sternly at Alec.

 

He fought down the panic at the idea of more drugs, of being put under again, once more at their mercy. He swallowed and unclenched his fist. The man eased back against the wall but his sharp gaze stayed on Alec. The doctor opened the file back up.

 

“As I was saying Mr. Lightwood, the police found you wandering and you appeared to be under the influence of some sort of narcotic or alcohol. When they approached you, you became violent. You injured an officer as they were trying to take you into custody. You are lucky they brought you here and not county lockup.”

 

Alec stared at this doctor. His mind shifted through what he could and could not remember. He did not know who was behind this. He tried not to think too hard on what could have happened to Magnus, or Jace and Izzy. No way was he missing for over 72 hours without Magnus having tried to track him. The panic was back and building. What had they done with Magnus?

 

 “Where is Magnus,” he demanded.

 

The doctor wasn’t looking at Alec, just writing in that damn file. Alec jumped from the cot.

 

“Where is Magnus,” he yelled.

 

The man was fast and had arms wrapped around Alec’s torso, while more men in white poured into the room. The doctor was pulled from the room as Alec tried to fight off the arms that restrained him. He heard the doctor yell something like shock chamber then the men were lifting him, only to slam him down onto the bed. Alec couldn’t control the screams or cries for help that left him. They were going to send him back under he just knew and this time he might not come back!

 

“ _Magnus_!” he screamed.

~

Alec jerked upright, his heart was pounding inside his chest and his eyes darted around the room frantically.

 

His room, - _Their_ room, his mind tried to tell him.

 

It was ok, he was safe, and this was home.

 

 “Alexander,” he heard. Alec slowly turned to look beside him. The rush of relief that hit him left Alec gasping. He looked down into Magnus’s concerned eyes.

 

 “Magnus,” he whispered in relief.

 

He sagged back down into their bed, scooting closer to Magnus.  He lay his head over the other man’s heart, needing to hear its beating to reassure himself. “Had the worst dream ever, Magnus,” he muttered, sleep already pulling him back under.

 

As Alec drifted away, Magnus’s words followed him.

 

“ _It wasn’t a dream, Alexander_.”

 

 

 

The End

Happy Halloween!

 


End file.
